Phantom of the Forest
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Bella misses Alice more than anything.. Oneshot.


_My last Bella/Alice wasn't the best, I'd written it months ago and forgot about it. It's only purpose was to be my first posted fic. Here's a better one._

_Disclaimer:__** I wish but no. I own nothing..**_

I ran my hand over Edward's, and hugged his arm. It was cold out, freazing really at 47°.. I could see my breath. Edward laughed.

_"What?"_

"You smell like you just ate half a tube of toothpaste.." He chuckled, Aparently he's hilarious because Jasper was grinning like an idiot holding his hand.

"Oh, ha ha.." _Boys.._

I stared into the woods as we walked down the street.. The trees in Forks always seemed to be alive.  
Most people thought it was the wind, or the little animals that live in them.. But it wasn't.  
The trees were alive with wolves protecting their lands..  
With stray vampires looking for a snack before being brutally chased out by the Cullen's..  
With bears and mountain lions running for there lives being chased by hungry blood suckers..  
Oh yes, The trees in this town were alive with death.

I keep turning my head because I _swear,_ from the corner of my eye, I see a ghost white streak shooting from tree to tree ,but every time I look.. It's gone.  
My imagination..

_"So_ Edward.." I trailed off losing my train of thought

"I don't know.. I'm truly sorry Bella.." He answered before I could finish my question.

I'd asked it so many times.. He didn't _need_ to read my mind to know it was coming again.  
She's been gone for five days, twelve hours, fourty-three minutes, and twenty-four seconds..  
Twenty-five..  
Twenty-six..

"Hello beautiful.." An angelic whisper hit my ear and in second I was wrapped around a cool body crushing my lips against soft marble ones.

_"Alice.."_ I whispered breathless after my fit of hysteria.

Her laugh echoed through the near by trees.

"Well, I would certainly hope you wouldn't have kissed someone _else,_ Bella.." She brushed my hair out of my face only for it to fall back

_"My_ Bella.." She whispered as if I were some amazing thing, something made of gold, as precious as a newborn child..  
As if I were the only thing she loved..

"Where were you?" I asked as we began to walk hand in hand like Edward and Jasper..  
It's strange that they've been together for so long and still act like love struck teenagers.

"In Paris.. I had to get you something.." She'd tied the gift around my neck before I realized she'd even let go of my hand.

It was beautiful..  
A light blue gem stone scattered with Jade flakes, framed with silver..

_"Alice.."_ I gasped.

This must have cost a fortune..  
Not just a fortune..  
Two _Cullen_ sized fortunes..

"I did some research on Mary Alice Brandon.. I was wearing that necklace in an old photograph.. I looked everywhere, but when I learned it was in Paris.. I had to get it before someone else did.." Incredible.

"But.." I started to protest.

"I heard you talking to Edward about Jasper's tag's, and his mother's ring.. I just wanted you to have something special too. It just took a little longer to find.." Her voice sounded so soft.. So sweet and gentle.

I stood there gaping like an idiot, not knowing what to say.. Finally I just kissed her.

Edward and Jasper had given each other things from when they were still human..  
Edward got Jasper's dogtags from his military days, and Jasper received a ring Edward's mother had given him for his 16th birthday.

Alice had given me something from a world she didn't know, Something she couldn't even begin to explain..  
But all the trouble she went through getting this for me..  
It meant the world.

I looked at the boys and saw Jasper wiping his eyes, That's when I realized I was crying.

_"Bella.."_ Alice whispered trying to comfort me

"No one's ever done something like that for me.." I sobbed and fell into her arms.

"Bella, You only get one true love.. I'd do _anything_ for you.." She wiped my cheeks and kissed me.

I smiled weakly and layed my head on her shoulder.  
The boys shared a kiss and we all walked down the old road towards town.  
We were going to see the fireworks at the park, but I guarantee the ones in my chest are better than any explosives..

I can tell by the way Jasper is smiling and Edward is grinning that Alice feels the same..

"Every time I'm around you Bella, I swear I feel my heart beat.." Alice whispered against my hair

"Bella.. _My_ Bella.." She sighed with content.  
She says my name like it's her favorite word..

"Alice, You'll give her a heart condition.." Edward giggled from beside me.  
I pushed his shoulder and Jasper smiled..  
It was moments like these that I was glad I moved to Forks.

"I love you too.." Alice smiled when I opened my mouth.

Her visions almost always ruined my fun..  
I've only ever gotten to say '_I love you_' three times out of impulse..  
If I'd thought it ahead at all, she'd beat me to the punch.

"Alice.." I smiled.  
Her name was pretty great too.

"Bella.. My _sweet_ Bella.." I could see Jasper rolling his eyes and Edward smiling without even looking..

"I do love you.." She laid her head on mine.

"I love you too, Bella.. _My lovely Isabella.."_ She whispered the last part..

So soft I barely heard it, but I heard it..  
My name didn't sound so bad when she said it..  
But that voice could make salt taste like sugar.

I listened as the wind rustled the leaves of the trees..  
_  
_

Yeah, sure _wind..__  
_


End file.
